luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean/Disneyland
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Ocean/Disneyland is the fifteenth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on July 17, 2019. Synopsis It's finally here! Peashooter and Paco head to the ocean in an attempt to find their next Z-Crystal. However, after a wormhole whirlpool sucks them in, the duo are transported to the happiest place on Earth... Disneyland! Plot Peashooter and Paco are seen on a kayak in the ocean, in search of the next Z-Crystal. Piloted by Wood Man, and no zombies in sight, they begin to regret taking the kayak thanks to Wood Man's annoying commentary and the slow speed they're going at. However, things suddenly take a turn as the group is attacked by a large flock of seagulls, and later on they end up finding a whirlpool like Winter Melon warned them previously. Wood Man tries to stop the whirlpool with his leaf attack, but that does nothing, so instead he ends up throwing Peashooter and Paco into the vortex, sending them to places unknown. On the other side, the two land at some train station, one that takes them to the happiest place on Earth, Disneyland. Upon arriving at the theme park, they come across one of the employees, a black and white bear known as Monokuma. He tells them that he's in possession of a Z-Crystal, however there are zombies all over the rides as well. Monokuma promises to give Peashooter the crystal, all he has to do is take out all the zombies on the rides, to which Peashooter agrees. Knowing the zombies are on the rides, they decide to first go to Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. As they expected, while on the ride they come across plenty of zombies, so they use the blasters on the ride to take them down. Surprisingly while on the rides, the zombies are much weaker than normal, allowing the plants to take them all down with little issue. With Astro Blasters cleared, Monokuma directs them to the first boss of Disneyland, on Space Mountain. Upon entering the ride, and dealing with a zombie who tried to sneak on the ride, they eventually come across their first boss, Galaxy Man. Despite his flying around and attacks, Galaxy Man goes down with little trouble and they successfully move on. The next ride is It's a Small World, and immediately Paco regrets going on due to the annoying song. Much like the previous ride, the zombies are weaker than normal, and the plants deal with them as well as any other zombies who try and sneak onto the boat. After a while they exit the ride and then move on Frontierland, where Paco decides to go on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. While on the ride, she primarily encounters the cowboy zombies led by Jedediah, but thanks to Pete messing up she manages to get out of the ride with all the zombies taken down. Their next stop takes them on a boat ride through the jungle, where the zombies are interacting with the animals. But like before, they go down easy. Monokuma directs them to New Orleans Square next, where they come across Flagman, warning the plants that the wave is in the next area, the Haunted Mansion. Upon arriving at the mansion, they're already spooked out by the attraction. They then go right into the mansion and later come face to face with the large horde of zombies dancing along to the ride's song. But the eventually make it through the mansion, and Monokuma informs them the second boss is at Pirates of the Caribbean. As they enter the ride, they get a warning from Captain Bubblebeard that Cabin Boy Bertie will be their demise. Upon entering the ride, they come face to face with the cabin boy for their second boss battle. Bertie immediately gets up close and starts punching the plants, later backing off to toss a Pirate Minion their way. They keep dealing damage to each other and Bertie eventually activates the cannons, but some of them end up firing towards him, dealing massive damage and sending the cabin boy to Davy Jones' Locker. Monokuma congratulates them once again, and informs them they have one more area to go. They arrive at the final area, Critter Country, and they're immediately greeted by Teeny Weeny, who claims that he's the boss of the area. However, the plants don't take him seriously and step on him before going on the final ride. Despite the massive drops on the ride, they take down the last of the zombies and exit the ride in one peace. Upon leaving, they end up greeting Pooh Bear, which ends up angering Monokuma and the duo end up finding the last boss of the area. To their surprise, Teeny Weeny makes due on his earlier threat and confirms he's the main boss of the area. On top of that, Teeny Weeny has aid from the gnomes, specifically the Purple Gnome Twins, who put up a barrier and bring forth Cala Maria, who Teeny Weeny hops on to begin the fight. Peashooter and Paco are immediately worried, and with no plant balloons in sight, their worries grow even more. Cala Maria begins attacking by firing ghosts, causing the plants to retreat, but Cala Maria follows them and begins firing projectiles from a fish she grabbed in the water. But the fish jumps out, causing Maria to go back under to grab another while the plants continue firing at her. She eventually calls on help from a Feraligatr, but he goes down quickly due to the plants being grass types, his weakness. Eventually Cala Maria starts firing all sorts of projectiles at the plants, but some of them end up hitting the Gnome Twins, enough to cause them to retreat and warn the plants the gnomes will have their vengeance. With the Gnome Twins gone, the barrier is down, allowing the plants to hit Teeny Weeny and free Cala Maria from the mind control. Free from the gnomes and Teeny Weeny, Cala Maria apologizes for what happened and says if they need assistance, they can call on her, and she returns to the waters below. Teeny Weeny on the other hand, ends up landing ashore, defeated once again. With Teeny Weeny out of commission, Disneyland's zombie problem is no more, meaning the plants could finally grab the Z-Crystal from Monokuma. They end up meeting him inside the castle, and although reluctant, Monokuma hands them the crystal. But due to them arriving via a portal, they don't know how to get back, so Monokuma directs them to Wonderland knowing it may have a portal or something to get them home. Upon arriving at the attraction, they find a large cupcake which then explodes right in their faces. Later, they find the explosion hurled them right into a golf course, with their house in sight, meaning they were able to return home. What's more, Cherry Bomb was in the cupcake as well, saying Imitater and Bellsprout put him in there once they were done with them. They also explains they were so far away from the rest of the plants, they weren't ableto get any balloons out to them. But with another of their comrades saved, they return to the greenhouse, where the rest of the plants greet them with open arms knowing what happened. Wall-nut then comes through thr crowd and tries to analyze the crystal, but freezes upon touching it. Winter Melon takes over and says its for ice plants like him, Snow Pea and Chill Will. With 15 crystals down, the plants are closer to accomplishing their quest. However, there are still 3 crystals left, what's more Bellsprout and Imitater still have Gold Magnet captive. Luckily, the plants managed to track the three of them down to the garden. Determined to save Gold Magnet and stop Bellsprout and Imitater, Peashooter and Paco immediately head out to save their fellow plant... Along the way, Paco wonders what happened to Wood Man following the whirlpool incident, but Peashooter hopes he gets his comeuppance and has trouble seeing the bright side considering he threw them in there. Wood Man however, does end up getting his comeuppance as the seagulls return and attack him. Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Cherry Bomb *Pitaya *Sun Shroom *Melon-pult *Fume Shroom *Gloom Shroom *Kernel-pult *Hypno Shroom *Magnet-Shroom *Electric Blueberry *Bamboo Shoot *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Apple Bomb *Star Fruit *Pumpkin *Squash *Citron *Chomper *Twin Sunflower *Crazy Dave *Mixtape Zombies (debut) *Norm *Ducktube *Mugalo *Diez *Imp #2 *Coney *Bolbi *Guitar Guy *Retro *Disco *Pirate Minions *Chilly *Newspaper *Sun Zombie *Dark Spud Potato *Gong *Rolley *Mallet *Zombotany 2 *Boomer *Hambone *Pompadour Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Pete *Jedediah *Jim *Slim *Factor *Reginald von Hoofenburger *Buckethead *Flagman *Danny Boy *Mini Danny Boy (debut) *Birthday Boy *Whackerjack *Hopper *All Star Zombie *Dark Wizard *Captain Bubblebeard *Bertie (debut) (Boss) *Teeny Weeny (Boss) *Pirate Zombie *Wood Man *Monokuma *Galaxy Man (Boss) *Cala Maria (Boss) *Purple Gnome Twins (debut) (Boss) *Cheep Cheep *Spiky Puffer *Feraligatr Transcript Ocean/Disneyland - Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes